Inevitable
by Princesss Andromeda
Summary: Death is unavoidable. It's the slow decent into darkness. And when it happens to the one you love, it's heart wrenching and horrifying.  Annabeth's thoughts about Luke's final moments.


_Authors Note_: This is my first story on here! I finally got around to writing something and I am very excited! If you have time, please review. I need some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. I accept flames, because I see them as the ultimate form of constructive criticism.

This story is just a little one shot. It's about Annabeth's thoughts as she watches Luke die in The Last Olympian.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. All credit for the ideas goes to Mr. Rick Riordan.

_Death_. The ultimate last journey. It was one I never had hoped he would take, yet, as I sit here to the side of him, I know it is unavoidable.

He had been my brother, my best friend when times were tough. _Luke._

Why did he do it? Turn his back to his friends and family? To join the army that would eventually get him killed? Of course, he hadn't known it at the time. He hadn't known that joining Kronos would slowly lead to his demise.

I forced myself to stare into his eyes, grey meeting bright blue. I had always loved his eyes. I had never seen a blue so clear and shiny. I never thought I would live to see them fade. His blonde hair was tousled and tangled and slightly singed on the ends, probably from the traumatic events of this previous week. The scar on his face was prominent, a terrible reminder of his horrendous past. It seemed to stand out even more in the face of death.

He smiled up at me, though it was a weak and sad smile.

Luke started to speak. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew…" His voice was hoarse.

"Shhh..." I could hear my voice shaking, quivering. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium." And I knew it in my heart that it was true.

He shook his head, but it seemed as if every move he made caused him severe agony. "Think...rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest."

I could feel the tears prick my eyes. "You always pushed yourself too hard."

He held out his burnt and scarred hand. I slowly held mine out, too. Our fingertips touched. I'm sure my heart was pounding so loudly that anyone would be able to hear it.

Then he asked the question that I had spent the past seven years attempting to figure out. A simple question I had spent many sleepless nights pondering. I had mulled it over so many times it was rather ridiculous.

"Did you….." He coughed and blood began to moisten his lips. "Did you love me?"

I raised my hand to brush away the wetness on my cheeks. "There was a time I thought… well, I thought…" I hesitated. I couldn't seem to find the words to answer. I glanced up at Percy. It was the sole fact that he was alive and well that had kept me fighting throughout this whole war. When I met his eyes, I knew what the answer was.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke," I finally replied in a small voice. "But I didn't love you."

He nodded his head, as if he had known I would say that. Then he winced. A shudder ran through his body. It pained me to watch.

Luke looked up at Grover and said something. I couldn't hear it though, because the blood pounding in my ears was too loud. I watched blankly as Grover cried earnestly. Grover had known Luke too. I couldn't help but reminisce about the many happy memories we had shared as friends.

Friends and enemies. Why must there be such defining categories? That was another key factor that determined Luke's fate. If everybody could get along in this world, I would not be sitting here today watching my oldest friend die. But that is impossible. This world would be nothing without conflict. It was only natural.

I watched as Luke grabbed onto Percy's sleeve. Again he spoke, but I still could not hear. I had always wondered what would have happened if Luke had never betrayed us. Would Percy and Luke be friends? Only the Fates knew.

When Luke dropped Percy's shirt, I knew this was the end. His hand had gone slack. Any moment now he would slip into the sleep that he would not, could not wake from. There was no saving him now.

I stared into his eyes once more. Grey met his nearly lifeless blue, almost completely masked by his dilated pupil. The beautiful blue that I will always remember. I nearly laughed in spite of the situation at how cliché that sounded.

It seemed, for an instance, that he wanted to say more. But then his eyes gently fluttered shut. Another shudder ran the course of his body. His ragged breathing slowed, and eventually stopped.

And I knew he was gone. My older brother was no more.

_Death._ It was inevitable.

_Author's Note_: I've always loved Luke and Annabeth, not as a pairing, but as family. So how was it? Please give me feedback. It would be greatly appreciated. Remember that it is my first an fiction, so I am looking for all the help I can get.

-Princess Andromeda


End file.
